


Rituals

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Sex, Other, Psychic Bond, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla participates in a ritual to secure a trade alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituals

The Tzecknans were a fiercely matriarchal society, and while Teyla's father had been the leader of the Athosians, there had been no trading between their two societies. She'd had little idea what to expect in this visit, but so far the negotiations have been unremarkable. Until she's brought into an old, vine-covered temple and left alone in a large room where she is expected to bathe and "experience the ritual of Kerbvin."

The water in the bathing pool is nearly black, which makes her wonder how this could be interpreted as a cleansing ritual, but this is hardly the strangest thing she's done to secure an ally. Gamely Teyla strips out of her clothes and dips her foot into the pool. It's pleasantly warm, and she suspects the fluid is not actually water given how thick it feels against her ankle. There are broad stone steps carved into the side and she descends slowly until her shoulders dip below the surface.

The attendant who brought her here said to settle herself in the pool and open her mind. Teyla draws in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, as if meditating. She begins to relax and the warm fluid is calming, supporting her more firmly than just water would. Something brushes against her arm, though, and she jumps. Now that she is in the pool, she can see below the surface that there are plants growing at the bottom. They are brown or gray - the darkness of the fluid makes it difficult to tell - and shaped like bare branches of a tree, except the ends are soft like leaves, which probably makes sense given that this is an aquatic plant. Or at least it makes sense in her current languid state of mind.

Teyla closes her eyes. She can feel the tips of the plant's fronds against her bare arms and legs and the sensation is slightly ticklish but not unpleasant. Then the plant brushes the top of her breast. Teyla opens her eyes slightly and sees that a branch has drifted in front of her. She shrugs and closes her eyes again.

The plant seems to close about her now. Possibly she's settling into the water, or the ripples from her entering the pool have ceased. In any case, the tips of the leaves are all over her skin now, including her nipples, which begin to harden. Her cheeks heat with embarrassment and she considers moving the plant away. But she is supposed to sit still and relax, so she leans back against the stone, which has the "unintentional" side effect of pushing her breasts forward slightly, into the teasing sensation of the tiny fronds dragging across her stiff nipples.

The leaves move across her breasts and back, again and again, and the same light touches slowly begin to slide up the inside of her thighs. She hasn't felt anything so good in a long time and her desire climbs another notch. Teyla realizes her neck is also being touched. The plant's branches seem a bit thicker as they move up her back, and she discovers she can rest her head against something. She reclines, letting the branches take her weight, and her legs part slightly for the tickling leaves against her thighs.

Something thick and hard touches the folds between her legs. Teyla freezes for a moment. She had been expecting to be touched there, she realizes through the haze of arousal, but she had been anticipating the contact to be lighter and more like the feeling of the thin fronds which are still rubbing her nipples.

The water is too dark to see, but against her mound Teyla feels the single solid contact multiply, and several of the thin branches brush through her pubic hair, making her shudder.

Nothing else happens for a long moment. Distantly her mind is aware that the peaceful, receptive mood she has been in is not the result of her consciousness alone, and a tentative offer of halting the pleasurable sensations is made. Not fully aware of doing so, Teyla physically shakes her head, parting her thighs even more and then gasping aloud as what feels like dozens of the delicate leaves caress her between her legs.

The fronds have wound themselves around her arms, holding her steady as her mound is stroked repeatedly. Once again a thicker, harder branch touches her, sliding slowly between her folds to touch her clitoris. This time there is no nervousness. This time there is only a burst of hunger as the branch rubs along the sensitive nub delicately. Teyla squirms and the plant stem slides along the side of her clitoris, exactly where she likes to be touched, moving back and forth steadily and far too slowly for her liking.

Her own wetness is meeting the pool now, and Teyla can feel the ache building up in her core. A thick branch slides around her belly, then wraps around the small of her back and up across her chest, underneath her breasts, pushing them up. Her nipples are aching with the teasing from the leaves flicking across the hard tips. She manages to look down and notices the thicker branches are actually formed by the thin strands winding themselves together into varying thicknesses. The result is rather like woven rope. She wonders how thick a branch can be formed this way.

As if in answer, something hard and wide presses against the entrance to her body. Her eyes roll back in her head and she moans, trying to push her hips down. She can't move, and that knowledge alarms her for a moment before her fear is soothed somehow, and the hardness between her legs pushes into her in counterpoint to the stiff branch touching her clitoris.

The tip of the plant is like a knob, and the branch penetrates her slowly, then withdraws. When it moves in again, the shaft is thicker, the bumps from the curving of the intertwined branches rubbing against the inside of her body. She has never been filled so perfectly, and her cunt aches as she is touched more thoroughly than ever before. She is on the edge of her climax already, and her fists clench around some of the plant's thicker branches to steady herself, even though the plant has wound around her enough that she can't really move.

The thinner branch is still sliding alongside her clitoris as she is penetrated steadily. She moans as her arousal climbs. Her mind pleads for the release as her body throbs and convulses around the thick, hard member moving within her, but she is not allowed to come yet. Her body remains trapped, supported, surrounded as the shaft plunges into her, its movement growing rougher as her pleasure keeps growing stronger and stronger.

She is about to come, she knows it, and her panting brings her dangerously close to swallowing water. Her whole body is lifted just enough to be out of the pool as she goes taut, straining against the shaft thrusting deep and fast inside of her as the orgasm begins. It explodes out from her core, spreading through her whole body, every nerve flaring to life, exquisite pleasure swamping her in one wave, then another, then another, going on and on.

She gasps for air, her body coming down from the climax momentarily, but the touches to her breasts and her clitoris and the urgent thrusting of the shaft begin to ramp up again and she is lost in mindless, screaming pleasure again, and then again. When she is nearly crying with the sensation, one last climax seizes her and her body tightens deep within. The penetration between her thighs shifts up just enough to rub hard against the most sensitive place inside her cunt and her vision fades at the edges as she feels her body release into the pool, the warm fluid caressing her folds and her aroused skin before finally the motion slows and ceases.

Teyla drifts, insensible to time, her body gently caressed by the leaves and the water, held secure until she begins to wake more fully. Slowly the plant withdraws and she feels a distant rush of gratitude before the last of the contact disappears. She has to use both hands to stay steady as she climbs up out of the pool. She grabs the thick towel that was left for her and wraps it around her chilled body, settling on the bench. Moving only that far has made her tired again, and she closes her eyes for another nap. She expects her hosts will understand if she needs time to collect herself after the ritual, and wonders – hopes – this is part of every trade negotiation with these new allies.


End file.
